Dulces Sueños
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Los dulces sueños están hechos de esto, ¿quién soy yo para no estar de acuerdo?. Y lo siento mucho Honey, pero el cielo no se parece a un lugar como éste. /USAxCan; RusxCan; USAxUK.
1. Prólogo E Introducción

Así que esta es mi historia de muchos caps xd Es la primera que escribo y que será larga, porque todos los demás eran one shots xd Como de costumbre, este fic es AlfredxMatthew, pero entre medio estarán otras parejas y otros chicos relacionados con los gemelos, como Arthur e Iván y tal vez Gilbert. Es un Universo Alterno y el primer capítulo es corto, porque prácticamente es una introducción. Ojala les guste, yo me emociono con esta historia porque es triste :'( aunqe intentaré no hacer sufrir mucho a Matthew xd pero es qe es inevitable, se ve tan lindo así. Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews de las historias anteriores y aqi vamos!  
>Nos vemos abajo ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada abruptamente, y un hombre tambaleante se internó haciendo movimientos erráticos, delirando debido al calor de su cuerpo. Allí, dónde se había metido, no llegaba la luz, un rayo reflejaba el umbral, pero nada más que eso, a oscuras. Vacilante, echó una mirada a su alrededor; el cuarto pertenecía a un niño y estaba decorado con los juguetes propios de la edad, mucho azul y autos y peluches vestidos como realeza rusa, un escritorio, una ventana que daba al jardín y la cama al costado derecho. Fijó su vista buscando el cuerpo inocente que descansaba bajo las sábanas, y sintió como si fuera un león salvaje y acabase de romper las cadenas que lo mantenían en la jaula, y entonces, liberado, podía ser una bestia en la realidad.

Se quitó los zapatos y se lanzó en la cama sin cuidado, mirando cómo un par de pestañas se batían perezosas pero acababan por dar paso a las orbes lilas que le veían ahora con confusión, y aunque a Josef no le importó, no evitó sorprenderse con el intento de grito que el niño masculló, así que hábilmente sus grandes manos cubrieron los labios rosa, presionando la mandíbula; era su forma de dar una advertencia, aquellos ojitos demostraron pánico, pero no eran capaces de lanzar alaridos.

Alejó una mano para desabrocharse el pantalón, mientras que con la otra descubría al niño. Pronto, los holgados piyamas ya no cubrían sus piernas ni sus débiles caderas. Josef las separó brusco y el pequeño pudo oler alcohol en su aliento. Intentó hablar, intentó defenderse, pero todas las posibilidades fueron nulas cuando el hombre acercó su miembro y, sin una gota de cuidado, lo introdujo en el pequeño cuerpo. El arqueó la espalda, abrió mucho los ojos, todo su ser se acalambró y el habla por fin pudo salir, acorde Josef empujaba.

-¡Detente, por favor! –Gimió el niño mientras se estrujaba las manos sudadas- ¡Detente, prometo que seré bueno, ya no desobedeceré! ¡No, por favor, voy a ser bueno, por favor, me duele mucho!

A oídos sordos clamaba por compasión, pero él no se detuvo ni hizo el intento de escucharla, como si estuviera completamente rodeado, no haría caso.

-¡Prometo que seré bueno, lo prometo!

Las palabras abandonaron sus labios a medida que el hombre se internaba más y más en su frágil cuerpecito, desgarrándole hasta verlo sangrar. Ya no gritó, ni lloró, se tragó sus quejidos, hondando en lo cuestionable del efecto mariposa.

Unos minutos más tarde, un líquido espeso le manchó los muslos, pero no le preocupó, porque se sentía vacío. Notó cómo Josef abandonaba su cuerpo y posteriormente su habitación y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta las mejillas donde sus lágrimas estaban secas.

El viento azotó contra el interior de las cortinas naranjas, deslizándose dentro y congelándolo todo, incluso la infantil esencia de aquel baúl oscuro.

De esta manera fue cómo Matthew, pequeño retoño de 7 años, perdió su inocencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<strong>

Los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las rejas y los gritos gustosos de los niños de básica llenaban el lugar, convirtiéndolo todo en un ambiente sobrecogedor. Ya sería verano, cualquier mínimo detalle lo dejaba ver. Con 16 años, Matthew Williams caminaba con dos libros en los brazos, acompañado de un joven que lucía el cabello negro y la piel morena. El chico le hablaba haciendo gestos a los que Matthew respondía con una sonrisa o un ''Oh, creo que sí'', con falta de emoción en la voz. Guillermo le agarró del brazo deteniéndolo y mirándolo a los ojos; casi los libros se van al suelo.

-¡Mattie! ¿Me estás oyendo?

-Claro.

-Oh, no, no lo estás haciendo. ¿Ocurre algo contigo? ¿Josef lo hizo otra vez?

Matthew volteó su rostro, y desvió la mirada. No, no lo había hecho, pero era consciente de que cualquier momento podía ser el temido. Desde los siete años lo sabía.

-Bien, creo que lo he arruinado. Vamos, te invito a un helado. –dijo avanzando.

-No, no quiero, deja que yo lo haga, siempre lo haces tú.

-No me importa. Quiero invitarte.

-Pero…

-Matthew, es de mala educación rechazar.

-¿Te he dicho que eres la persona más persuasiva que conozco?

Guillermo rió asintiendo y se dirigieron al parque, todo el camino hablaron y comentaron un arduo día en la escuela. La mirada de Matthew husmeaba a Guillermo de vez en cuando y sonreía, estando tranquilo. Él era su mejor amigo, su única amigo, porque en el colegio no era nada popular y ambos estaban consideradas como _freaks; _les gustaba el animé, el color negro y la música pesada. Distinto al resto.

Miró hacia adelante acomodándose el cabello mientras el cubano aún hablaba. Su familia tenía un buen pasar económico –al contrario de la de Matthew- y siempre estaban unidos. Matthew William vivía con su madre y su padrastro porque sus padres se habían separados cuando él tenía cuatro años, y no recordaba nada de la vida antes de aquello.

El camino a la heladería favorita de ambas no era largo, y debían atravesar el parque, a Guillermo le gustaba: era tan íntimo, podía respirar y pasar un buen rato con Matthew, porque casi nunca se separaban. Ambos curvaron los pies y en un banco gris frente a la tienda se desplomaron. Matthew guardó sus libros.

-¿De qué quieres? –Preguntó Guillermo alejándose- ¿del sabor de siempre?

-¡Por favor! –sonrió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Guillermo pensó que lucía adorable y entró tintineando las monedas en sus manos y silbando el himno de Cuba como siempre lo hacía. Era conocido por el dueño del local. Ventaja. Siempre un descuento.

Afuera, Matthew disfrutaba del fresco que rociaba su rostro, divagando. En su piel, los toques sucios y las caricias bravas de su padrastro renacían y era como si tuviera siete otra vez. Su cuello sudado, su boca hambrienta, Matthew cerró los ojos y exhaló, esperando por Guillermo.

Habían pasado unos minutos en los que seguía hundido en sus propios pensamientos cuando oyó una voz grave que conocía bien; volteó el rostro atemorizado de ver a Josef caminar hacia él. Matthew sabía que si no hacía algo sería castigado de la peor manera en casa y no tuvo otra opción que echarse a correr en dirección contraria hasta su hogar, culpándose mentalmente, en el momento en que Guillermo salía confundido y no lograba verlo; pensó que algo malo ocurría, lo _sabía, _su mejor amigo podía ser todo lo malo que la gente decía sobre él, pero no tenía malos modales y jamás se hubiera ido sin avisar. Con los labios, Matt le hizo una señal dirigiéndose a Josef y él lo entendió bajando el rostro. ¿Todos los días debía ser igual? ¿Tenía que seguir siendo cómplice? Se acercó al basurero y botó los dos helados, resignándose a ir a casa.

Matthew atravesó los helechos del umbral de la puerta y se aseguró de que su padrastro no estuviera cerca para cerrarla con llave y correr hasta su habitación. Allí se encerró completamente, incluso las ventanas y se acurrucó al lado de su cama agarrando su oso polar blanco con las rodillas en su pecho. Estaba temblando. Su cabeza se escondió y se dedicó a llorar mientras oía los golpes que amenazaban con tumbar la puerta; quiso rezar para poder tener alas y escapar, pero no fue capaz. Lentamente disminuyeron y Josef gritó cosas sobre que estaba castigada o algo así. Él no le prestó atención.

La noche cayó sobre Detroit y el ruido de los grillos cantando sobre sus oídos le despertó con tranquilidad porque le ardían los ojos de tanto sollozar. Miró el reloj a su lado, eran las 9:15; ¿había dormido toda la tarde solo? Rápidamente -y tal vez demasiado, lo comprobó porque su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas- verificó que toda la ropa estuviera en su lugar y respiró aliviado cuando así fue.

Sentía que su corazón pesaba y que la sien le palpitaba dentro y se acurrucó en las sábanas dispuesto a olvidar y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Lo hubiera hecho -claro que lo hubiera hecho; si no su presencia e intimidad hubieran sido molestadas por el suave ir y venir de piedrecillas contra el vidrio de su ventana- ¿Alguien fastidiaba? Intentó levantarse con su mejor ánimo esperando que fuese Guillermo. Sonrió cuando su presentimiento estaba materializado.

-¡Hey! -gritó Guillermo tratando de no hacerse notar- ¿Puedes salir?

-Estoy castigado -informó con un ademán de tristeza.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, órdenes de Josef.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo también -dijo, agotado- Mm... Creo que puedo bajar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La distancia entre el balcón de la habitación de Matthew y el piso abarcaba casi seis metros y dudó sobre si sobreviviría en la caída, pero la idea de quedarse una noche más como presa de su padrastro le aterraba. Si saltaba, al menos moriría en paz con su mejor amigo.

Agarró su abrigo negro, las llaves y puso dos pies sobre el fierro, lanzándose de inmediato y tropezando en la hierba. Rogó porque nadie oyera eso. Guillermo se le acercó y le dio las manos cuidando que no se moviera demasiado, estaba pálido.

-¿Cómo mierda haces eso? -le reclamó mientras Matthew se levantaba haciendo movimientos con su pierna lastimada para aflojar el dolor- ¡Pudiste matarte!

-Oh, vamos, que no fue tan grave. Aún estoy vivo.

Guillermo sonrió y pronto ambos se encaminaron por las calles frías de la ciudad, hablando sobre cualquier cosa y riendo de la nada, y Matthew se sentía bien, muy seguro con él a su lado. Cuando las luces comenzaron a encenderse y el cielo caía como a un manto negro, decidieron que era mejor volver, y acabaron arrinconados frente a la casa del rubio.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? -Guillermo le miró directamente a los ojos- En mi casa hay espacio, y podemos...

-No quiero ser una molestia -contestó desviando la mirada.

-No lo serás, eres mi mejor amigo.

¿Cuántas veces había oído eso? Tal vez debería aceptar, pero Josef se pondría furioso. Miró a Guillermo una última vez, deleitándose con el hielo del lugar.

-Tengo que decirte algo -habló de repente. Matthew entrecerró los ojos esperando- pero promete que no te vas a enojar.

-No me voy a enojar -respondió y se cruzó de brazos.

Guillermo asintió agarrándose el cabello negro y frunciendo el ceño por el dolor. Matthew le vio interrogante, acercando su rostro. Y no supo si fue el viento, o las ráfagas, o su propio cuerpo, pero Guillermo estaba allí y lo estaba besando. Sus labios cálidos se posaban sobre los de él sin mayor ofensa, y Matthew no pudo pensar ni decir algo coherente. Al ver que no respondía, Guillermo se alejó con suavidad mirándole triste... ¿no sentía lo mismo?

-Te amo -le susurró.

Matthew acarició sus labios, bajó la vista y luego la posó en el rostro moreno de su acompañante, y sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

-Guille -comenzó tembloroso- A mí no me gustan los chicos.

Y fue como si el mundo se hubiese roto para ambos, porque los pasos inminentes de un hombre de contextura considerable se dejaron sentir. Matthew miró con pánico.

-¡Yo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Par de maricones, tú y tu amigo!

Y el niño se echó a correr acelerando el paso hasta su casa. Subió las escaleras, le puso llave a su cuarto y comenzó a meter ropa y ahorros y al oso blanco en una mochila roja con la cara empapada de lágrimas. Josef golpeaba sin descanso la madera y eso agrandaba sus fuerzas.

Se colocó la mochila en los hombros y asomándose al balcón, dudó en hacerlo, pero no había de otra. Ya lo había hecho, no era tan difícil. Saltó quejándose por la pierna resentida, pero no le dio importancia, levantándose y corriendo hacia cualquier lado lo más rápido que podía; no sabía dónde ir, quizá podía recurrir a Guillermo, pero luego del beso sería algo incómodo. Así que se deslizó silencioso por el camino, afirmando su chaqueta porque el frío le calaba los huesos y aún estaba mojada debido a las lágrimas. Suspiró apoyándose en una pared, cerca de donde comía helados con el que solía ser su mejor amigo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se encontraba exhausto de una vida a la que nunca perteneció realmente y se sentía vacío. Toda su existencia había sido un ir y venir de eventos desafortunados; Dios le odiaba, ésa era una opción. Se dejó caer con las piernas juntas pero se paró de inmediato pensó que lo mejor sería correr para estar a salvo y así nadie lo encontrara. Con los ojos congelados por los sollozos, el aire le estremecía abruptamente, y se lamentó no tener a mano algo más para cubrirse. Pensó en volver a casa, pero allí estaba Josef, y su madre, que jamás pudo ayudarle en algo. Posiblemente un destino agradable sería la casa de su padre. Matthew se dio una leve sonrisa volteando su mochila y deslizando el cierre y metió la mano intentando encontrar un papel. Husmeó por su ropa y su dinero, hasta que hundiendo más logró encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó una foto de ella. Al tenerla frente a sus ojos lila sintió como si estuviera renovado, y no necesitara de un hogar para cubrirse por las noches, porque allí en la imagen estaba su padre, un hombre ya maduro con lentes y cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que de inmediato le transportaban a otra realidad. ¿Por qué el no ganó su custodia? Ya casi no le recordaba, su mamá hablaba poco sobre ellos como familia y nunca más le permitieron verse.

Ahora parecía la mejor opción. Tras la foto, la ciudad ''Hamilton'' estaba escrito con letras manuscrita y Matthew se impuso a sí mismo llegar hasta Canadá porque su padre era la única opción que tenía. Decidió levantarse, guardar la fotografía y echarse a caminar de nuevo bajo una fina lluvia. ¿Cómo se le jodieron tanto las cosas? Bueno, tal vez desde el principio nunca habían estado bien.

* * *

><p>Pido perdón por lo de Matthew pero era necesario, de otra forma, Alfred no podría ser un héroe 1313 xd Espero les guste y ¿reviews? El prox cap lo subiré pronto porqe estoy ansiosa! Y ya verán lo que le ocurrirá a Matt, al final del segundo cap (qe realmente es como el primero O.o) se encuentra con Al :D Ya, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el prox!<p> 


	2. Starbucks

Hola! Me presento aquí con el segundo cap de Dulces Sueños! Esto es genial, me encanta xd so much drama xd Bueno, se que dije qe en este cap aparecería Alfred, pero necesariamente deberá hacerlo en el sigente, así es mejor :O xd Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron y, _GoreHetare_, lamento decirte qe Matt ya no se encontrará con Guillermo nunca más, ni siqera para una amistad. Desde el cap 3 ó 4 es Matthew y Alfred contra el mundo *-* Ya, xd pero gracias por tu review! igual que a _Alehime. _No molesto más y dejo leer xd nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>II. STARBUCKS<strong>

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente luego de recorrer incansablemente las calles estrechas de Detroit sin contener en su estómago nada en lo absoluto, fue que debía conseguir un empleo rápido o moriría de hambre. Llevaba una semana y algunos días sin regresar a casa y, si era sincero, declararía que no quería ni iba a hacerlo, a pesar de que se encontrara algo perdido y ya no tuviera dinero.

Buscar un trabajo parecía la mejor opción que hubiera cruzado su cabeza jamás, pero se sentía inseguro sobre si alguien daría acojo a un chico de 16 años que ni siquiera tenía hogar. Se la había pasado con vagabundos que le ahuyentaban en cuanto lo veían, y durmiendo en cualquier rincón que cuidara su integridad. Como era de esperar, los pocos billetes que traía consigo al escapar de casa se habían ido rápidamente, y ni siquiera se pudo dar el gusto de comer miel de maple.

Era algo complicado.

Matthew bufó al momento en que la mochila se le resbaló del hombro derecho y la recogió con cuidado de flectar sus rodillas porque estaba débil y adolorido al dormir en tan malas posiciones. A veces sentía extraño, Guillermo y su madre inundaban su cabeza y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Tal vez darse por vencido? ¿Arrepentirse? ¿Volver? No. No para estar con Josef y ser herido de nuevo. No otra vez. Si regresara donde su familia luciría como un cobarde, y sabía la forma en que su padrastro castigaría la ofensa, y su cuerpo ya simplemente no soportaría un abuso más. Por lo tanto no le quedaba de otra.

Así que se impuso a sí mismo tener un trabajo. Empecemos la búsqueda.

El camino que seguía le llevó hasta bastos paraderos llenos de muchedumbre que consumía regalos y comida sin descansar. Matthew se preguntó si algo de eso costaba menos de dos dólares, y se alegró mucho cuando se enteró que podía comprar un chocolate. Salió de aquel supermercado con la barra derritiéndosele en la boca. Luego se quedó mirando algunas tiendas de electrónica y lamentó para sí dejar de lado su IPod en la habitación, pero con todo el ajetreo realmente lo había olvidado, quizá cuando ganara algo de dinero compraría un reproductor de música, pero claro, después de tener lo suficiente para su pasaje a Canadá.

Con el paso de las horas, Matt fue avanzando y dejando atrás el centro ruidoso y colmado de gente y adentrándose hasta calles más tranquilas. Le pareció que el ambiente era agradable y suspiro llenándose del aroma cálido de los centros de café que rodeaban el lugar deslizándose con las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans negro. Le daba la impresión que su camisa estaba sudada y el olor se le impregnaba en los poros humedeciendo más y quiso bañarse.

Pero mientras eso pensaba, echaba cada mirada hasta los locales con la esperanza de ver en la parte posterior de la ventana de alguno, un letrero que dijera ''Se busca empleado'' o ''Trabajo''. Por supuesto, no quería que su empleador fuese cualquier maniaco –o peor, alguien como su padrastro- así que realmente sería cuidadoso si conseguía algo.

Matthew creyó que el día se le pasaría lento. Se acercó a una mujer a pedir la hora y le dijo que eran las 1 de la tarde. Mierda, no tenía desayuno y tampoco almuerzo, sólo una barra de chocolate y no era suficiente. Quiso correr por algún motivo pero las piernas no le respondieron y se vio obligado a frenar y caminar, no más. La gente a su alrededor le miraba como si estuviese perdido y Matthew no se sentía cómodo, quería encontrar un trabajo, ganar dinero, comprar un pasaje a Canadá e irse para siempre de ese puerto asqueroso en el que toda su vida había sufrido. A veces suponía que Dios le odiaba, pero vamos, que Matthew no era creyente, ya había perdido su fe.

Sin quitar su vista dolorida de las ventanas de café, esperó con ansias algún papel, pero con rapidez debía desanimarse y seguir buscando. De repente, algo le originó una luz lo bastante llamativa como para seguirla esperanzado de que fuese algo bueno. Apuró el paso mientras su cabello rubio y largo se movía por el viento y rozaba las partes bajas de su cuello y sujetó su mochila con el cuidado de que no callera. Se deslizó entre las personas con la vista fija en aquel negocio, pero cuando la desvió para mirar algo, le pareció que Guillermo estaba de pie en un rincón y le sonreía; y no supo cómo sentirse, tal vez mareado o feliz, o una mezcla de ambas. Se preguntó a sí mismo si era verdad y parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Cuando abrió los ojos finalmente se dio cuenta con angustia que Guillermo nunca había estado ahí.

Avanzó cavilando en el beso que había compartido con su mejor amigo y se lamió los labios. Él nunca había pensado sobre Guille y él así, de esa manera, como _novios, _o algo más que amigos, y sinceramente, jamás se había sentido atraído hacia los chicos. Incluso, en la clase anterior a la suya, había una niña linda que en realidad le gustaba: siempre estaba bromeando y ayudando a los demás, Matthew creía que tenía complejo de Héroe. Se llamaba Emily. Él amaba su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, y, ciertamente, ella se comportaba bien con él siempre. Vaya, ahora lamentaba el nunca más volver a verla.

De cualquier manera, Matthew llegó a un local que tenía un letrero blanco y entró. Sonó una pequeña campanita que hizo que algunos clientes voltearan a verlo, pero nada más allá de lo normal, pues pronto volvieron a su café. Matthew había estado un par de veces en Starbucks tomando una taza de líquido caliente con Guillermo y la atención era buena, tenía fe que podía conseguir algo.

Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño aviso y se acercó hasta la caja donde recibían los pagos de las comidas. Matthew levantó un poco la voz para poder ser oído, y de inmediato, una chica rubia muy voluminosa le regaló una sonrisa.

A Matt le pasaron cosas. Pensó que era la mueca más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero intentó controlar sus instintos, y las hormonas masculinas que comenzaban a presentarse en su pantalón, picándole todo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –le dice ella, sin tiritar ni romper la alegría que parecía caracterizarle. Matthew realmente sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza, e intentó no tartamudear.

-Sí… sí, afuera había un cartel sobre empleo –levanta el papel blanco y lo muestra. La rubia abre la boca, entendiendo- Y bueno, yo necesito trabajo así que quería saber si…

-¡Oh, claro! –asiente y se da la vuelta por el lado abierto del mesón tras la caja de dinero para acercarse a Matthew. Cuando está fuera, le agarra del brazo y lo lleva hasta una puerta; el rubio no comprende que de pronto ella fuese tan de piel y se sonroja, pero de inmediato el rubor desaparece de sus mejillas al ver que la chica golpeaba una puerta de madera oscura.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la oficina del señor Ludwig.

-¿Quién es el señor Ludwig?

-El gerente de este Starbucks.

Matthew quiso decir algo, pero no pudo porque la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto, musculoso, rubio y de unos ojos celestes que lucían como el cielo. Al de pelo largo le pareció que brillaban porque le había ocurrido algo bueno, y se sintió contento por el bien ajeno. Vestía pantalones de tela oscuros y una camisa blanca y zapatos negros muy lustrados. Se veía pulcro.

-¿Kathyuska? -preguntó el más alto, tratando de ocultar que en el interior de la habitación se hallaba un joven delgado y de menor estatura.

-Señor, lamento molestarlo.

-¿Quién viene contigo?

-Él es… -la chica se quedó pensando, Matthew se dio cuenta de que nunca le había dicho su nombre.

-Soy Matthew –murmura, y Kathyuska sonríe.

-Está aquí por el aviso de empleo.

Ludwig parece no recordarlo, hasta que algo llega a su mente.

-Oh claro, de mesero.

-Sí, de mesero.

De _mesero_, se repite mentalmente Matthew.

-¿Quieres ser mesero de Starbucks? –le pregunta y el pequeño se sobresalta un poco. Pero recupera el aliento y sonríe.

-Sí. Realmente necesito el empleo.

-¿No estás en la escuela?

Kathyuska no dice nada, solamente se queda a mirar entre ambos hombres, y Matthew intenta crear una buena excusa.

-La he abandonado porque no tengo dinero para pagar.

-Oh –Ludwig pestañea entendiéndolo todo y sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso. Él ahora tenía 28 años, pero cuando era un niño, así como Matthew, tuvo que trabajar de la misma manera para pagar sus estudios. Se siente representado –sólo de cierta forma- y le regala una sonrisa amable al rubiecito que le mira con ojos curiosos. Ludwig se sorprende al notar que son lilas, un color extraño en América. En todos los años que llevaba viviendo en el continente, jamás había visto algo así.- Bueno, yo siempre puedo darte empleo, si lo quieres, claro.

Matthew sonrió abiertamente agarrando más su mochila y mirando a Kathyuska y a Ludwig. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que quiero.

-Entonces lo tienes.

¿Así? ¿Tan rápido? A la mierda, todo estaba bien.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! –Matthew no se controló y abrazó con verdadero cariño y agradecimiento a Ludwig, mientras este se sonrojaba y le correspondía con mucha timidez- No sabe lo bien que me va esto, enserio, muchas, muchas gracias.

-De nada, niño –respondió, y Kathyuska se acercó a Matt, porque creía que se desmayaría o algo por el estilo- Sólo, hay una condición.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó asustado. Su emoción se diluía poco a poco.

-Tengo que hablar con tus padres. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Sus padres, sus padres, sus _padres…_ Matthew no tiene padres, tampoco puede decirle que vive en la calle, sería rechazado inmediatamente. Traga saliva con dificultad y mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, bajando la mirada porque se ha sonrosado. No quiere que lo vean, no cuando todo parecía ir bien.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Kathyuska se siente incómoda- ¿Todo está bien? –Matthew niega con la cabeza y su cabello rubio se menea por el viento.

-¿Algo está mal con tus padres, Matthew? –Recuerda su nombre- ¿Ellos no saben que estás aquí?

-No, no es eso –susurra- Es que…

¿Y si lo dice? ¿Qué si lo dice? ¿Lo van a echar como un animal a la calle? Matthew niega con la cabeza, tiene ganas de abrazar a su oso de peluche dentro de la mochila, pero tampoco quería que lo vieran como un cobarde.

Ambos rubios le miran. Y hay silencio.

-Bien, me escapé de casa –suelta rápidamente y las dos personas frente a él le miran con la boca abierta. Matthew no espera que respondan y sigue hablando- Hace una semana y algunos días, no tengo donde quedarme y quiero conseguir dinero para comprar un boleto a Canadá y encontrarme con mi padre.

Nadie dice nada. Es como si Ludwig hubiese estado demasiado impactado por lo que el pequeño le cuenta como para articular palabra, y más Kathyuska, que está comenzando a sentir lástima por aquel niño con apariencia de ángel. Quién sabe qué se esconde tras los ojos de Matthew Williams, aquellos lila que parecen rodeados de un aura dulce, pero si se mira más a fondo, se puede notar que la melancolía y la tristeza forman gran parte de ellos, y probablemente tengan más control que su fingido júbilo.

Matthew se tomó las manos y acarició a sí mismo, porque nadie nunca lo había hecho.

A veces sentía como si una mitad suya estuviese muerta. Y se preguntaba por qué. Estaba incompleto, esa sensación de soledad no le abandonaba, y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciese.

-¿Por qué… te escapaste? –pregunta Ludwig intentando no sonar muy rudo. No resulta y Matthew se asusta, pero es calmado por Kathyuska.

-Allá era un infierno –asegura. Y no desea seguir hablando. Ludwig no insiste, tal vez la cajera quiere, pero no se atreve.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-Donde llega la noche –le responde a Ludwig. Él y la chica se sienten mal, pero no preguntan. El gerente se voltea volviendo a su oficina, no sin antes decirle a Matthew que tiene el trabajo, y tampoco olvida pedirle a Kathyuska que arregle la habitación desocupada que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda para que el joven pueda pasar las noches. Indica que su turno comienza ahora, y que luego verán con paciencia los horarios correctos, porque él es alguien justo. Matthew sonríe casi feliz, y abraza a la rubia exuberante y corre diciendo que puede ponerse el delantal ya.

Casi tropieza, pero los brazos de la chica le sostuvieron. Matthew estaba feliz, por primera vez en su vida, las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

* * *

><p>-¿Y… eres de aquí? –La rubia escribía en un papel que Matthew recientemente había traído desde un cliente de más al fondo. Se veía ''Cappuccino, Marble Cake'', y decidió descansar.<p>

-Sí. Bueno, nací en Canadá, pero cuando mis padres se separaron, mi mamá y yo llegamos a los Estados Unidos y mi papá se quedó en Hamilton.

-Vaya, lo suponía. Tus rasgos son muy finos, no pensé encontrar un yanqui así. –Matt se sonrojó, y se dejó caer en una silla que acercó hasta la caja. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-Tampoco eres natal de EEUU, ¿verdad?

Kathyuska negó con la cabeza, y antes de contestarle, respondió algo sobre ''cuesta 4 dólares y 50 centavos'', luego volteó la cabeza y siguió hablando con el canadiense.

-Soy de Ucrania. Mi familia se instaló acá hace seis años, y yo tuve que buscar trabajo porque mi padre cayó postrado en una cama.

-¿Qué tiene? –se sorprendió.

-Hernia lumbar. Ya ni puede caminar.

-Lo siento.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Debe operarse.

-¿Si?

-Sí, el problema es el dinero. No tenemos dinero, y la operación es carísima.

-¿Por qué no vas a un hospital público?

-La atención es malísima, y debemos esperar porque antes de mi padre hay cientos de personas más, y ya sabes, no hay dinero. Además, la salud es para los ricos.

Matthew se le quedó mirando fijamente. Él tampoco era un rico, pero siempre había tenido salud. Kathyuska era como otra realidad, una de la que no estaba consciente del todo porque en su vida le había faltado un derecho inalienable y realmente sabía raro. Clavó sus ojos lila en los morado pálido de la ucrania sin entender demasiado lo que quería decir.

-Es que el capitalismo es una mierda.

-¿El capitalismo?

-¿No lo conoces?

-Sí, pero…

-¡Entonces! Matthew, el capitalismo abusa de la clase trabajadora para incrementar sus propias ganancias. ¿No te parece que es injusto? Yo creo que lo es. Trabajar toda tu vida para recibir una miseria y que tus logros se los queden otros, en la misma salud puedes ver las desigualdades.

Matthew quería saber más.

-Si no tienes dinero, no tienes salud. Para los pobres hay un trato mediocre, porque vivimos en un país donde todo lo puedes comprar, porque estar vivo o estar muerto, va a depender del capital.

El rubio quiso decir algo pero no pudo. Porque el pedido ya había vuelto y debía ir a la mesa 3 a entregarlo, y la campanilla de la puerta volvía a sonar, lo que indicaba que un nuevo cliente llegaba y Matthew hacía su mejor intento por ser un gran empleado. Sacudió su cabeza y dejó la taza y el pastel en la madera con una sonrisa para la chica que lo había pedido, y luego, con su mejor disposición se acercó al nuevo cliente. Anotó en una pequeña libreta mientras mordía el lápiz porque el joven aún no decidía lo que quería beber, pero su mente estaba lejos de esa situación pensando en todo lo que le había hablado Kathyuska sobre el capitalismo, y la política, y esas cosas que Matthew nunca antes se había preocupado de averiguar más de lo que le enseñaban en la escuela, porque, ya saben, Estados Unidos no potenciaba el socialismo en sus aulas.

Asintió cuando por fin el cliente zanjó todo y se acercó hasta la ucraniana. Le dio el papel arrancándolo del cuadernillo y se sentó a su lado a esperar por la comida.

* * *

><p>Matthew creía que Kathyuska era hermosa, y lo demostraban sus delicadas facciones y su cuerpo de diosa. Había tenido bastante tiempo disponible para charlar con ella y conocerle, y había verificado que era tan guapa por dentro como lo era por fuera. Cada día se ilusionaba más sólo con mirarle a los ojos y descubrir que tenía una palabra de aliento sólo para él siempre, y a pesar de la timidez de Matt, intentaba seguir en corriente todo el tiempo.<p>

Quizá no debía hacerlo, ya saben, eso de esperanzarse. Nunca terminaba bien. La última vez que lo hizo terminó huyendo de su casa y trabajando en un Starbucks de un lugar del cual no estaba seguro del nombre, y no había preguntado por el miedo a ser tachado de ignorante, porque Matthew no lo era para nada, siempre había obtenido buenas calificaciones en la escuela y le gustaba estudiar.

Pero volvamos al estómago de Matthew y las mariposas que le revuelven dentro cada vez que está cerca de la ucraniana.

Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera por Emily. ¿Será por qué Kathyuska era dulce y jamás le negaba una sonrisa? ¿O una conversación, o simplemente beber un café juntos y hablar de política? (porque Matthew comenzaba a interesarse cada vez más por este tema)

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que el rubio había sido contratado, y, aunque la paga no era grande, había ahorrado lo suficiente como para darse el lujo de comprar una botella de miel de maple, y la había llevado hasta el local –que era su casa, porque allí dormía- para compartirla con Kathyuska, recibiendo una respuesta negativa. A ella no le agradaba. A pesar de todo, se sentía muy cómodo y muy feliz porque tenía a esta chica a su lado, y creyó que tal vez la sensación de soledad se iría, cosa que jamás ocurrió, aun cuando Matthew ponía todo su empeño en ello.

¿Tal vez Kathyuska no era realmente su alma gemela? Entonces si no era ella, ¿quién?

Porque su vida realmente no tenía significado. Y estaba desesperado por hallarle uno.

El turno de la chica acababa, y dejaba su uniforme ordenado para meterlo dentro del bolso que traía en su espalda, y no era consciente de que Matthew le esperaba silencioso tras la puerta. La noche anterior lo había pensado mucho y reunió todas sus fuerzas para declarársele a la europea. Sus mejillas ya estaban teñidas de rojo con sólo pensarlo, pero debía ser fuerte. Fuerte en esta ocasión.

Kathyuska abrió la puerta del despacho encontrándose cara a cara con el canadiense, que traía un girasol en la mano, y le sonrió, maternal como siempre lo hacía, preguntándole que hacía ahí.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Le murmuró silenciosamente. Ella asintió y lo guió hasta los puestos donde los clientes se sentaban y pedían para comer y beber. Kathyuska se puso frente a Matt, mientras dejaba el girasol en algún lugar donde luego lo recordaría y podría llevárselo a su casa.

-¿Me decías?

Matthew se sonrojó. Agachó la mirada y luego la subió tembloroso. Sentía que su cuerpo sudaba y sus entrañas se apretaban y todo eso no le dejaba. Respiró hondo para comenzar a hablar, aún cuando había notado un pequeño ruido en la puerta principal, pero Starbucks estaba cerrado.

-Te quería dar las gracias por cómo has sido conmigo. Tú y el señor Ludwig han sido geniales, y nunca me han dejado solo.

-No es nada, pequeño –respondió, pero fue callada.

-Y… estas semanas, me he dado cuenta de que eres especial.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

Kathyuska alzó una ceja y luego tembló ligeramente al sentir dos brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero éstos no eran de Matthew, porque él seguía en frente y ahora viéndole con los ojos vidriosos y deseos de llorar. Lentamente, -y sabiendo de quién podría tratarse- se volteó, tropezándose con una chica de cabello largo y rubio, y expresión seria. Lo sabía, sabía quién era, pero se sorprendió cuando ella le agarró del rostro y le besó sin previo aviso.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó la nueva señalando a Matt.

-Un amigo.

_Un amigo…_ El canadiense se hundió en sí mismo, _otra vez_.

-Matthew, ella es Natasha. –le dijo, con mucho cuidado- Es mi novia.

Novia. Esa palabra retumbó en los oídos del rubio como si de una bomba se tratase o un reloj que no detenía su tic tac. La chica que le gustaba y a la que quería declararse, era lesbiana. No podía creerlo, porque nunca lo pensó. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer, no estaba preparado. No halló más respuesta que pararse e irse hasta su cuarto sin despedir, bajo los ojos inocentes de Kathyuska, que Matthew no lo notó, pero simulaban un perdón descompaginado.

* * *

><p>Kathyuska no había ido a trabajar hace dos días. Matthew trataba de no darle importancia al hecho y preocuparse de su trabajo, porque no quería ser una molestia para el señor Ludwig, ya bastante hacía el alemán con tenerlo viviendo en su negocio, y él estaba infinitamente agradecido. Su delantal blanco de mesero le iba bien, y se deslizaba por los pasillos con gracia, pues ya había aprendido, y era rápido y eficaz como pocos.<p>

Esa tarde, llegó un cliente especial.

Matthew se acercó a tomar su orden como de costumbre, pero se sintió observado por el joven, que no le despegaba los ojos de encima. Él era castaño, de tez morena probablemente por el sol y orbes verdes realmente potentes. El canadiense intentó que no le molestara, y luego de escribir en el papel prosiguió a irse, pero una mano en su muñeca le detuvo, devolviéndolo hasta el lugar. Y Matt tomó asiento.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? –Preguntó el moreno con un fuerte acento español, que trataba de ocultar con un inglés mal hablado- Dos cosas.

Matthew no estaba para juegos, porque ya comenzaba a asustarse.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Matthew.

-Yo soy Antonio. Antonio Fernández.

-Me alegro.

-Eres lindo. ¿Lo sabías?

Matt cayó en la duda y quiso levantarse, pero este hombre no le dejó. A pesar de que él podría haberse ido y soltarse del agarre sin problemas, no lo hizo, pues este que estaba frente a él tenía un encanto casi magnético que le atrapaba y no dejaba ir.

-Yo… -intentó decir, pero le fue imposible.

-¿Sabes? Conozco una casa, donde aceptan chicos lindos, como tú.

¿Una casa? ¿A qué se refería?

-Y tienen todo lo que quieren, y es gratis –sonaba genial. Genial y creíble- Y pueden ir a fiestas, divertirse, y no necesitan trabajar.

-¿Cómo? –estaba interesado.

-Así de simple. Entras a esa casa, y ya eres un compañero y no se te suelta más. Quiero decir, es el paraíso.

Matthew no comprendía, pero llamaba su atención.

-Deja este trabajo, y yo podría llevarte. Sólo aceptan niños lindos, y estoy seguro que el dueño estará más que encantado con que estés ahí.

Dejar a Ludwig y a todos y partir hasta allí. ¿No sonaba demasiado sospechoso? Bueno, para Matthew no. Lo pensó un momento, y luego se levantó. Esta vez el español no protestó.

-Puedes venir ahora y haremos una visita a la casa, y si te gusta, te quedas. Sin compromisos –levantó las manos.

Era tentador. Y una parte de su interior le decía que fuera ahora mismo, pero otra se arrinconaba y le pedía que eligiera la estabilidad, y que siguiera en Starbucks porque no faltaba mucho para reunir el dinero de su pasaje a Canadá.

-¿Voy a ganar dinero? –preguntó infantil y tímido.

-¡Cuánto quieras! –le respondió feliz.

Y eso fue suficiente para Matthew. Se sacó el delantal blanco y lo dejó sobre la caja, mientras avisaba a su rubio jefe que saldría y volvería tarde. Ludwig lo permitió, al fin y al cabo, Matt siempre se había comportado de manera responsable. Antonio se levantó y juntos salieron, y él le dirigió a su auto último modelo, que Mattie observó con admiración y sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta? –cuestionó. El rubio no le dijo nada- Cuando trabajes en esa casa, podrás tener todos los que quieras.

El corazón de Matthew latía a mil por cada segundo. ¿De qué se trataba esa casa? ¿Era tan fantástica como para dejar Starbucks e irse a ese lugar desconocido? Ignoraba las razones, pero presentía que se estaba equivocando, de la misma manera en que no podía negar el hecho de que su alma saltaba en dicha con la esperanza de ser reparada en ese lugar.

Matthew cerró los ojos sintiendo el aire fresco desde la ventana cuando partieron.

Sí, realmente esperaba ser reparado.

* * *

><p>Uhh! ¿A donde lo llevara Toño? 1313 xd Fin del segundo cap! Qe emocion, ya qero qe vea a Al xd Espero sus <strong>reviews <strong>y qe la historia y el cap les gusten! Pobre Matt, sufriendo por amor u.u Y Ucrania y Bielorrusia u.u Y Ludwig tan buena onda xd por cierto, el chico qe estaba con él en la oficina era Italia xd Ya, nos vemos y gracias por leer y comentar. Bye!


	3. Amour Et Mort

¡Hola! Hey, muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores y aqi les traigo el tercer capítulo de Dulces Sueños. Finalmente aparece Alfred, así que espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>III. Amour Et Mort<strong>

-¡Es hermosa! –masculló Matthew cuando Antonio detuvo su carro y le miró preguntándole qué le parecía aquella casa. Y es que no era algo simple, era una mansión escondida entre grandes árboles y frondosos pasajes, hecha de ladrillos y con aspecto de antigua casa francesa. De fuera se podía ver que tenía tres pisos y cortinas blancas. Con una sonrisa, el rubio bajó rápidamente del auto seguido por el español, que mantenía los brazos cruzados arriba de su pecho.

-Te dije que te gustaría, ¡y tienes que verla por dentro, es preciosa!

Matthew asintió sacudiendo su bonito cabello, y recordó de improvisto que había olvidado su mochila y su abrigo en Starbucks, y le pareció estar incómodo sin ellos. Se lo dijo a Antonio y se alegró mucho al saber que se lo traería de vuelta una vez que lo presentara al dueño de la casa. Caminaron hablando sobre el clima y el hecho de que la casa estaba oculta en un lugar alejado de Detroit y cerca del río que obtenía el mismo nombre; le preguntó el por qué, Antonio sólo respondió que si estuviera en pleno centro de la ciudad, sería imposible mantener la magia y el amor.

El amor. ¿A qué se refería con el amor? De todas maneras no le hiso caso y siguió caminando con él hasta la entrada. Ésta tenía figuras de leones sobre grandes piedras blancas y detalles de oro que brillaban con el sol casi cegando la vista de cualquiera que los mirase. Vio que Antonio tocaba de la manilla colgante de la puerta con mucha delicadeza como si fuese a romperse y carraspeó nervioso.

-Tranquilo muchacho, la de aquí es buena gente.

Matthew no respondió.

-Y estarán muy contentos de tenerte junto a ellos.

-Me siento mal por Ludwig.

-¿Por qué? Aún no decides si quedarte o no.

-Pero es como si lo hiciese –replicó suavemente. Agacha la mirada y mete las manos en sus jeans apretados. No ha notado como Antonio mira su trasero moviéndose al caminar

-Bueno. Entra, date una vuelta, conversa con el dueño, conoce a los demás chicos y fórmate una opinión, ya verás que no es nada difícil, Matthew.

Se oyen pasos acercarse hasta la entrada y el cuerpo de Mathew se tensa todo porque está nervioso y no sabe lo que le espera tras la puerta. Siente su espalda algo sudada y se pregunta silencioso si podría escapar. Tal vez sí. ¿Qué tal si le dice a Antonio que tiene una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y podría aniquilar a todo el mundo allí? ¿O si finge que su celular vibra y se va a conversar a otro lado y luego resulta que era Ludwig obligándolo a estar en Starbucks porque sus demás empleados no podían solos? Sacudió la cabeza pensando que sus excusas eran tan estúpidas que ni siquiera un idiota las creería y se golpeó la frente con la palma blanca. A Antonio le parecieron divertidas las crisis existenciales que Matthew intentaba cubrir por todos los modos posibles y no dudó en acariciar su hombro.

_Tan suave, tan suave… es perfecto para esto._

El pequeño canadiense se quitó con elegancia y esperó que aquel a quién pertenecían esos pasos llegara y les abriera, y no tardó mucho. La puerta se dividió en dos y una luz poco cegante les molestó la vista, así como el particular aroma a perfume europeo les embargó y empapó hasta las gafas de Matthew. Y Matthew fijó su vista en el chico que les abrió. ¿Chico? ¿Chico o chica? No podría decirlo. Tenía aspecto asiático, de eso estaba seguro, pero el largo cabello negro atado con una cinta roja y el mechón de su frente y su traje de seda fina roja le hacía dudar de la sexualidad de este personaje, aquellos rasgos femeninos y masculinos no eran propios de ningún género. El rubio lo situó en un término intermedio. A su lado, a Antonio se le iluminó el rostro, y con una sonrisa atrajo rápidamente al jovencito andrógino hacia así, recibiendo por respuesta un empujón certero.

-¡Yao, Yao! –le dijo, volviendo a rodearle y apretarle la cintura- ¡Yao, estás tan lindo! ¿Has hecho yoga? Te ha sentado de maravilla.

-Hola Antonio –Matthew notó que fue frío. Y sus dudas existenciales siguieron acerca de si era hombre o mujer. Su nombre tampoco decía mucho.- ¿Vienes a hablar con…?

-¡Traigo un posible nuevo compañero!

El español señaló al rubio que lo acompañaba, y seguido, prácticamente le arrastró delante de él. En parte, porque quería que Yao prestara basta atención a sus rasgos finos, en otra, porque desde atrás tenía un buen panorama, y dimensionaba cuán apropiado sería este trabajo.

Matthew estaba sonrojado, bajó la cabeza y luego la subió aspirando hondamente y dejando ir el aire, pero le tranquilizaba la sonrisa amorosa del que estaba frente a él. No se dio cuenta jamás la leve exaltación del moreno al verlo por primera vez.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Yao suavemente.

-Matthew. Matthew Williams.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya se conocen, y pronto serán familia! ¡Y ahora vamos, Yao, dejadnos pasar a mí y a Matthew, que quiero hablar con el dueño de esta mansión y comunicarle que tendremos un nuevo miembro! ¡Vamos, Yao! ¡Come on!

Y Antonio se despeinó el cabello con la mano a la vez que pasaba dentro de la casa y se inundaba con el calor de la estancia. Yao le dejó pasar haciéndose a un lado y luego hizo una mueca para el canadiense y se acercó, reclinándose un poco. Matthew se sorprendió.

-Joven Matthew –dijo solemne y con un carácter especial- En representación de nuestro Hermano Mayor y mis compañeros, le doy la bienvenida a Amour Et Mort.

* * *

><p>Matthew fue guiado a través de los pasillos llenos de cosas exquisitas y manjares en cada esquina por Yao, sin decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino. Las paredes que le rodeaban –de color blanco y con cortinas finas azules- lucían suaves y pulidas y sintió deseos de tocarlas para ver cómo eran, porque nunca, a lo largo de toda su existencia, había estado cerca de algo tan fino. Siempre tuvo que conformarse –no con migajas, pero vamos, que podría haber vivido mejor- con lo que la clase media podía ofrecerle. Últimamente la conversación con Kathyuska daba vueltas en su cabeza dejándole confundido y con deseos de saber más. Ojalá en esta casa hayan libros.<p>

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –susurró despacio a Yao que se desplazaba con elegancia y la cabeza en alto.

-Claro, aru.

Ese tic sorprendió a Matthew, pero no dijo nada.

-¿En esta casa hay libros?

-Todos los que tú quieras, aru.

-¡Eso es genial! –sonrió, mientras bajaban dos peldaños y seguían sin saber dónde dirigirse. Al menos el rubio no lo hacía.

-Sí.

-Y… ¿qué es esta casa?

-No es algo que me corresponda decir a mí, aru. Estaremos frente a nuestro hermano mayor de inmediato y podrías preguntarle a él.

-¿Quién es el ''hermano mayor''?

-El dueño de esta casa, aru.

Matthew no quiso hondar más hasta que estuviesen frente al dueño, que era la autoridad principal. Suspiró un poco y siguió al asiático en silencio.

* * *

><p>-¡Francis! –Antonio estaba corriendo de un lado a otro esperando que algún rubio de cabello largo se aproximara en la puerta para lanzársele al sillón y contarle la buena nueva. Un chico como Mattie aparecía una vez cada cincuenta años, estaba seguro. Con todo el altercado, un francés con una copa de vino en la mano se deslizó por la puerta de la oficina donde estaba Antonio con fingido interés, posando los orbes azules en los verdes del español.<p>

-¿Se puede saber por qué tienes tal griterío en esta casa, Mon chéri?

-Te tengo un nuevo chico. Y este sí es fantástico. Tiene los ojos lila más bonitos que jamás hayas visto, y son tan tristes como los del ruso. El cabello rubio y las facciones tan finas… ¿Sabes? Se parece a…

-Uhm, Antonio –Francis le dio un sorbo al vino y luego lo dejó en la mesa de cristal a su izquierda. Luego tomó asiento- Tú sabes que encantado recibiría a otro chico vulnerable, pero tengo sobre mi espalda al FBI. Lo conoces, hay rumores, sobre que esto es…

-Lo sé, lo sé –reclama, y se sienta a su lado. El sofá se hunde un poco y ambos se quedan viendo cara a cara.- Pero que este es un buen partido, tío. Si sabes cómo manejarlo, te dará ganancias. Muchas ganancias.

-No estoy seguro, mon amour. Los chicos que tengo lo hacen bien, quiero decir, puedo comer todos los días –Francis rió, jugueteando con sus hebras rubias y saboreando el líquido púrpura en sus labios frescos.

-Pero este… este que te conseguí parece una maja, con todas las de la ley, y Francis, que el chico no es travesti.

Francis lo dudó con el vaso en la mano y mirándole fijamente. Sus rostros estaban rozándose y le producía cosquillas, tanto como los mechones tocando la nariz del español. Sus labios se acercaron y en un momento difuso estuvieron compartiendo saliva y aroma a alcohol, a pesar de que Antonio estaba sobrio a esas horas de la tarde. La lengua de Francis le acarició las paredes bucales y lamió hasta que estuvo seguro que el calor se le había pegado también al cuerpo, y pudo reconocer con gusto que era así cuando vio cómo Antonio abría las piernas al primer contacto con su bajo vientre y se sintió tan bien.

Estuvo a punto de bajarle los pantalones pero el ruido de la puerta lo distrajo. Se separaron abruptamente jadeando para controlar su respiración y arreglarse la ropa. Se levantaron y Francis abrió. Ahí estaba Yao.

-¿Está aquí Antonio?

-Sí.

-Lamento interrumpirle, pero Matthew quiere devolverse a… a…

-A Starbucks –completó el rubiecito.

-Sí, a Starbucks.

-¡Matt, no! –la voz de Antonio resonó desde dentro y Francis se hizo a un lado para que el moreno pudiera salir y conversar con el chico, luego posó sus ojos en el frágil cuerpo de Matthew. Así que éste era el chico del que tanto Antonio le había hablado. Y no estaba equivocado, era lindo, pequeño, menudo y con facciones de chica. Perfecto para el negocio. Le recorrió los hombros, la cintura y luego el trasero. No era grande ni demasiado pequeño, probablemente tuviera un tamaño ideal para ser usado sin causar otro dolor que no fuese uno placentero para ambas partes. Eso si no era virgen. Los lentes le daban un toque intelectual, y Francis pensó que debió haber sido un chico estudioso, no como la tropa de ignorantes –a excepción de Yao- que daba alojo en su casa a cambio del trabajo.

Podía contratarlo. ¿Podía?

-Antonio, enserio quiero devolverme a Starbucks. Allá estoy bien, y Ludwig es genial.

-Mattie, chaval, ven aquí y conoce a Francis, el dueño de Amour Et Mort. Es un buen trabajo y tú sólo tienes que ser fiel y ganarás mucho dinero. Comprarás todo lo que siempre quisiste, es como el paraíso.

-Oui –asintió Francis captando la atención de Matthew- El sueldo aquí es bueno, y no tienes que hacer nada que no te guste.

-¿Qué es esto? –Matthew fue directo al grano- ¿Qué es Amour Et Mort?

-Puedes retirarte, Yao.

Yao asintió siguiendo las instrucciones de Francis. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y casi se desmaya del susto cuando 5 pares de ojos de diversos colores le miraron cuestionándole. Yao se sonrojó.

-¿Quién es él, Yao? ¿Tenemos un nuevo compañero?

Adentro, Matthew se removía inquieto doblando los tirantes del gorro de su polerón rojo y esperando impaciente una respuesta de los labios de Francis o Antonio, cualquiera. Sólo quería que alguien le dijese algo razonable y largase de allí aunque fuese caminando; el corazón le bombeaba dentro del pecho con saltitos rápidos quitándole la respiración de a poco, y tuvo que tomar otra bocanada de aire para poder sobrevivir y no caer desmayado en el suelo alfombrado. Levantó la vista y la fijó en Antonio, susurrando ''quiero irme'' pero sus ojos rogantes le obligaron a quedarse y esperó lo que tuvieran qué decirle.

-Verás, petit –empezó Francis, caminando a su alrededor- Amour Et Mort, La Maison de l'Amour Et Mort, es un palacio de compañía para las pobres almas solitarias que vagan infelices en la calle. Matthew, nuestro deber es entregar amor al mundo.

-Lo que Francis quiere decir –Antonio intentó quitarle la metáfora, colocando al francés tras de él- es que esta es… una casa de…

-¿Es un prostíbulo, verdad? –Matthew se cruzó de brazos viéndolos indignado. Estaba dispuesto a irse en cualquier momento, aún si tuviese que recorrer ese bosque y llegar al centro de la ciudad a pie- ¿Me trajiste a un prostíbulo? ¿Quieres que me prostituya?

-Matthew, no lo digas de esa forma que suena muy burdo, tío –reclamó Antonio. Le quiso rodear la cintura con un brazo pero él se alejó, mostrándole que estaba enfadado- Sólo vas a ser un caballero de compañía para chicos que…

-¡No! –Gritó exasperado, sólo quería salir de ahí- ¡No, no, no! ¡No haré esto por ningún motivo. Quiero irme.

-Vas a ganar buen dinero, Matthew,

-No me importa. Estoy bien con Ludwig, puedo conseguir lo suficiente como para mi pasaje y sobrevivir unos días, porque él sí es un buen hombre, no como…

-Oh, vamos, Matthew… este lugar no es tan malo y sobre lo de atender… uhm, Francis implanta clases de yoga para, ya sabes, que no te duela.

-¡Mierda, no! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres!

-Escuché decir eso muchas veces a mis chicos, y ahora se pelean los clientes.

-Yo sólo quiero vivir en paz. Trabajar, conseguir dinero y mi pasaje a Hamilton y volver a ver a mi papá, y ya casi lo tengo. Ludwig iba a pagarme en una semana, tampoco necesito…

-Pero acá puedes tener el triple o lo que quieras. Hay una biblioteca, tú y tus compañeros saldrán a fiestas seguido si así lo desean…

-Pero a cambio de convertirme en la puta de cualquiera.

-Es un trabajo Matthew, y el trabajo siempre es digno.

-Quiero irme a Starbucks –Matthew los frenó en seco- Dijiste que venía a este lugar sin compromisos.

Antonio miró a Francis, resignado.

-Matthew, enserio…

-Enserio quiero irme.

El español no pudo decir nada a eso, y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta la salida, pero Francis se había mantenido callado y estaba meditando. No podía dejar que Matthew se largara así como así porque era un diamante en bruto: todo en el rosaba la perfección y seguramente muchos hombres pagarían una buena cantidad de dinero por poseerlo cuantas veces quisieran. Pero este chico con apariencia de ángel era terco, y si quería conservarlo a su lado debía jugar las cartas con mucha tranquilidad. Y un poco de suerte.

Antonio se movió hasta la puerta en compañía del rubio más pequeño, diciéndole que lo dejaría en Starbucks y no volverían a verse otra vez. Vociferaban algo sobre el cappuccino, cuando Francis creyó que era simplemente genial y carraspeó su garganta, llamando la atención de los que ya se iban.

-Hey, Matthew… -comenzó. El aludido se volteó- Dices que no eres homosexual y que no serás una puta, pero querido, yo no puedo dejarte ir. Un chico tan lindo como tú traerá más prestigio a esta casa. Y, cómo no quieres trabajar satisfaciendo a los clientes, podrías quedarte y hacer algo más, porque… además de tu cara –y tu _trasero- _tienes algún talento.

A Matt le gusta cantar. Le gusta desde que era un niño, porque era la única forma de autoexpresión con la cual contaba, ¡ah! También la literatura, pero eso no viene al caso, no ahora. Con Guillermo se juntaban en los karaokes para hacer su mejor trabajo con Simple Plan, la banda preferida del rubio. Y Matt siempre ganaba uno que otro dólar por la potencia de su voz.

Y en la actualidad, la idea de ''dinero'' le tentaba. No sabía desde cuándo se había vuelto ambicioso; tal vez era el tiempo, demasiado soportando la monotonía y la introversión que el mundo había impuesto sobre sí.

-Puedo cantar –dijo, más relajado. Antonio solamente miraba curioso la escena.

-¡Eso es perfecto! Un poco de buena música no le vendría mal a este lugar. Si así lo deseas, puedes quedarte en Amour Et Mort como cantante. Nadie va a tocarte, Mattie. Estás a salvo de eso.

Matthew lo dudó y los ojos de Antonio brillaron con un fulgor que el canadiense conocía bien. Era el mismo que había visto en los orbes de su padrastro la noche en que abusó de él; pero esta vez no lo notó, y con una sonrisa, comunicó toda su respuesta.

Francis le aconsejó ir y conocer a sus compañeros.

Antonio dijo que iría a Starbucks para traer las cosas de Matthew y hablar con Ludwig. Pidió que le reservaran a su italiano especial de vuelta de la odisea.

* * *

><p>Matthew caminó nervioso hasta la sala más amplia de la mansión porque ahí estaban todos los chicos reunidos. Él nunca había sido bueno para sociabilizar con la gente, inclusive su amistad con Guillermo fue un duro pasaje de altos y bajos que lograron consolidarse y convertirse en algo más, pero aparte de eso, sus relaciones sociales eran limitadas y pasajeras. Tirando de su cabello y jugando con sus lentes, pensaba en qué decir, en cómo reaccionaran. ¿Le tratarán bien? Francis dijo que eran acogedores. Francis dice <em>muchas<em> cosas. Pero Matthew le cree. A veces me parece increíble, –y hablo desde mi propio punto de vista- la inocencia de este pequeño es enorme. Con todo el daño que le han hecho, yo desconfiaría hasta de mi propio reflejo.

_Reflejo._

La palabra que había estado ausente toda su vida y proclamado un estado de aislamiento.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta entre las manos pero se movió sola, y Matthew pegó un salto hacia atrás cuando se abrió sin previo aviso. El olor de allí dentro era dulce, y se preguntó si estarían preparando un pastel o algo así, porque realmente tenía ganas de comer miel de maple.

Y decidió, luego de sus vacilaciones, entrar.

No fue muy sorpresivo.

Al primero que vio fue a Yao y ya lo conocía. Luego un par de caras más se le acercaron. Matthew aprovechó de echar una mirada a su alrededor.

-Así que tú eres el chico nuevo. ¡Bienvenido! –Le ofrecieron una mano. Matthew la aceptó y estrechó y la soltó de inmediato- Mi nombre es Gilbert, pero puedes decirme Awesome, porque sí lo soy.

-Maldición, Gilbert, cállate. No eres nada asombroso, eres peor que nada, imbécil –Matt pudo reconocer el acento italiano y giró su cabeza para mirar a un chico un poco más bajo que él y de ojos verdes… ¿Antonio se estaba refiriendo…?

-¿Por qué no se presentan como la gente civilizada… ¡Oh por Dios! –otro chico del mismo tamaño que Matt pero con un fuerte tilde inglés se cubrió la boca con las manos al mirar el rostro de Matthew, y éste se sintió avergonzado. ¿Qué tenía de malo su cara? A él le gustaba, y la cuidaba cuando podía, así que si estaba un poco reseca… -Alguien tiene que apoyarme. ¡Este chico es el vivo reflejo de…!

-¡Yo también noté el parecido, aru! –gritó Yao, acercándose rápidamente- Cuando lo vi dije, oh, es impactante.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo, da?

Ruso.

-Iván, ven y mira. Mira al nuevo y di si no es el espejo de…

-¡Chicos! –una voz poco armoniosa y aguda se coló en la habitación y Matthew intentó buscar de dónde provenía el sonido. Su vista se fijó en la puerta de salida, de donde llegaba un joven como él, probablemente de la misma edad. Ojos azules, cabello rubio más corto pero… y usaba gafas.

-A la mierda tu estúpido juego –Gilbert agarró al rubio del brazo y lo atrajo hasta Matthew. Todos comenzaron a rodearlos y el canadiense se sintió incómodo. Deseó tener a Kumajirou para abrazarle y sonrojarse, pero no lo poseía y era una lástima, así que se limitó a ver porqué del show.- Mira, encontramos a tu gemelo, Alfred. ¡Este chico es igual a ti!

Alfred se paró derecho frente al que era más pequeño y le vio a los ojos directamente. Matthew sintió que la conexión fue inmediata y no pudo hacer más que sonreír aunque no sabía por qué. Alfred le seguía mirando y había levantado una mano hasta su cabello, que acariciaba con paciencia y se detenía a prestarle atención especial al curioso rizo que asomaba por él. Matthew jamás se sintió mejor, y fue como si estuviese completo.

Quizá estar en Amour Et Mort no sería tan malo después de todo.

-Tus hombros son algo más anchos, Alfred, pero… ¡son iguales! –Arthur sonrió, quitando al aludido del camino de Matt.

-Las facciones de Matthew son delicadas. Nosotros estamos aquí porque nos gusta el sexo, pero tú si tienes la belleza –dijo Gilbert.

Matthew se sonrojó y su voz silenciosa se dejó oír por entre las murallas y las personas que le rodeaban.

-Yo no vengo a prostituirme. Francis dijo que podía permanecer como cantante y estaría bien de todas maneras.

-Sí, yo dije eso –El francés conservaba su copa de vino y se apoyó en el pilar que al lado tenía un caro jarrón azul- Este es Matthew Williams. Su nuevo compañero. Sean buenos niños, y Alfred ¡eh! Alfred –Alfred estaba en un trance, comparándose con Matthew- muéstrale su habitación a Matt. La que está al lado tuyo está desocupada.

El rubio asintió torpemente y se acercó de nuevo al que parecía su reflejo. Le regaló una sonrisa, que Matthew degustó y gravó en su memoria porque se sentía con el alma en pedazos, y no sabía si era de gozo o de tragedia, y le pidió que lo siguiera hasta las escaleras. Una vez allí, se perdieron por entre los escalones.

-¡Te avisaré cuando llegue Antonio, Matthew! –gritó Francis, para luego curvar los labios y mirar al italiano- Y tú prepárate, Lovino, que tienes cliente. –su copa se alzó.

Ésta era Amour Et Mort.

* * *

><p>No me gustó este cap 77 fue más como una introducción a Amour Et Mort, qe será la gran protagonista de todo esto xd pero era necesario :O prometo poner algo de UsCan, o amor fraternal -aunqe no sean gemelos (?)- jajajaja ya verán que ocurre cuando se sepa la verdad :O pero para eso qeda mucho xd. Ojala les guste y espero sus reviews!<p>

¡Ah! Y aquí, como mini cap extra, les presento a los chicos de Amour Et Mort y sus relaciones seme/uke! Disfruten xd

**Los Chicos de Amour Et Mort **

~ Wang Yao (China) - Sumiso

~ Iván Braginski (Rusia) - Dominante

~ Alfred F. Jones (USA) - Dominante/Sumiso

~ Arthur Kirkland (UK) - Sumiso

~ Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia) - Dominante

~ Matthew Williams (Canadá) - Sumiso

~ Lovino Vargas (Italia del Sur) - Dominante/Sumiso

~ Francis Bonnefoy (Francia) - Hermano Mayor & Dueño de Amour Et Mort

~ Antonio Fernández (España) - Ayudante de Francis. Consigue a los chicos.


End file.
